Creatures
Here is a growing list of just a few of the trillions of species in the galaxy. Types of Species *'Mollusculoid -' There are many different kinds of Mollusculoids that live throughout the galaxy. Mollusculoids are mollusklike creatures that float in liquid substances, and each type of Mollusculoid is specilally adapted for thier environment. *'Hiveisk-' Small insectlike creatures that live in large hives or colonies. Most Hiveisks have some kind of stinger. *'X Parasite- 'http://images.wikia.com/metroid/images/d/d4/MFusionX-Parasite.gif' '''The appearance of an X Parasite is simple: a basketball-sized, floating gelatinous life form. The structure of their bodies allow them to slip through the tiniest crevices of any organism or synthetic surface; their soft form also allows projectiles to harmlessly pass through them. Additiona lly, they have the ability to split into smaller colonies via asexual reproduction. X are capable of infecting other organisms and mimicking their prey's DNA and memories. They do this by infecting the organism's nervous system where they then start reproducing at an exponential rate, killing the host creature in the process. Once that is accomplished, the X absorb the DNA of their host and are then able to use it to mimic their prey perfectly. Once they inhabit the body of their victim, one of the following three occurrences takes place: - The X mutate their host and assume complete control over its body. -The X immediately digest their host, melting away its skin in a matter of seconds and leaving only its bones as remains. - The X induce a coma in their host and slowly kill their victim. Creatures Living on Specific Planets Tallon IV *'Sandworm -''' Originating from Arrakis, these huge brown wormlike creatures that live on dry desert planets with minimal water. Sandworms have plated rings along their body to protect them from damage and they have three jaws lined with extremly sharp teeth, as well as six rows of teeth inside their mouth/throat. They start out as Larvae, then to Sandtrout, then finally Sandworms. Read the Alien Species Wiki's ''entry for more information on Sandtrout: http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Sandtrout Read the ''Alien Species Wiki's ''entry for more information on Sandworms: http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Sandworm *'Byiu '- Byiu are small, tick-like arachnoid organisms indigenous to Tallon IV. They have evolved to be capable of quickly burrow through a few inches of the earth, leaving a tiny mound of the soil pushed up as they move about, giving away their position. If they are predators or parasites, this would likely indicate that they prey on much larger creatures that would not notice this behavior, although their own predators are very likely to take advantage of it. When threatened, a Burrower will suddenly leap several feet out of the ground and spit an acidic spray at an opponent, which is most likely used to deter potential predators from eating them. They do not appear to have eyes and this likely explains the enormous antennae growing from their abdomen (back), which could be used to sense vibrations through the ground. *'Puddle Spores '- Puddle Spores are a species of Mollusculoid found in the Magmoor Caverns on Tallon IV that use a thick, foul-smelling shell to allow them to float in lava by keeping this shell closed tightly at nearly all times. When a predator approaches one however they will open their shell up in an attempt to make themselves appear larger than they really are. If a predator continues to approach, they will resort to slamming shut to eject a spray of harmful energy globules. Sapient beings can use a Puddle Spores' defense postures to their advantage however, by firing a beam weapon into their open mouths to cause them to shriek in injury and flip themselves over in an attempt to further protect themselves, allowing the sapient to then use their under-shells as a sort of stepping stone across the lava that they inhabit. Because Puddle Spores will only inhabit lava pools and puddles too large for a typical sapient being to properly jump over, this is considered a desirable tactic. Zebes *'Ripper- A Ripper is an ovaloid, coelopteranoid creature native to the planet Zebes. The creature is com pletely brainless and flies back and forth its whole life. It keeps alive by breathing air, which is rich in minerals and other nutrients. It only has nerves to control itself and mainly uses them early in its life to find a place to lay their eggs and fly for the res t of its life, patrolling that spot until the eggs hatch. After the eggs hatch, the Ripper dies. Rippers are generally brown in color and have a tough shell that protects them from most attacks. They are also susceptible to cold, and can be frozen in place; somehow, a frozen Ripper will not fall to the ground. There is also a Fire Ripper, which constantly spews fire from it's thorax, and flies a bit faster. Their body is split into two main segments: -The head, the small pointed anterior section of the body. It is approximately only 1/10th of the total body length. -The thorax, which makes up the rest of the body and is covered in the smooth, rounded shell. *'Zeb-' Zebs are a species of aerial, pit-dwelling Hiveisk indigenous to the subterranean jungles of Brinstar, on e of the planet Zebes' many sectors. Zebs have two horns on the front of their head, which are very similar to bee stingers from Bees on Earth. All Zebs have stiners, exept for the queen. Two hues were known to exist: red and a yellow. Red seem to have a more powerful sting. They typically could be found living in large colonies dug into the ground. The queen lays three Zebs a second, and she lives in the center of the hive, and is almost immobile. Zebs would protect their homes with ample ferocity. They will continue to bombard their foes with their seemingly endless numbers until the threat flees. *'Geega-' Geegas are small scorpionlike species that stay in groups of 6-10. They have four legs and a stinger tail. But their most powerful weapon is their very powerful jaws, able to bite directly through most armor and into the skin. They have four fangs (two on the bottom, two on the top) that inject a poison stro ng enough to kill large rodents. However this poison will only make a bitten human a little dizzy. Geega can jump almost two feet in the air, which is a lot for such a small creature. Two hues were known to exist: greenish-yellow and brownish tan. Greenish-yellow Geega live in forests and brownish tan Geega live in the desert. Their name is similar to that of the Desgeega from the same planet, although no relation between the two species was ever discovered, and therefore it is assumed to just be a coincidence. *'Zeela-' Zeela are arthropods native to the Brinstar sector of the planet Zebes, which sport long eyestalks. They are a gile creatures, that eat insects and can climb walls and hang onto ceilings with little problem. The y come in three known subspecies: Green, Yellow, and Red, although it has been stated that a blue-hued variety also exist. Zeelas are about the same size as a turtle from Earth, and have very similar shells to turtle shells. *'Nova- '''Novas are yellow non-sapient, thermophilic beetle-like organisms indigenous to the planet Zebes, where they are found primarily within Norfair. They are protected from their home environs by a spiky, fireproof wool that covers their entire body; this wool allows them to carry fire on their backside to greatly increase their own defense against would-be predators. A weaker subspecies of Novas, called a Sova, was noted to exist at one point, which was blue in color instead of yellow. However, these seemed to disappear and are presumed to have gone extinct. *'Squeept-''' A Squeept was a very territorial hyperthermophilic arthropoid that was indigenous to certain areas of Zebes. They often could be fou nd hiding near lava. Squeept probably use the same levitating method as the Desageega. Squeept have a frill of about ten to fifteen short tentacles sprouting from the bottom of their head. Their tentacles pulsate like a jellyfish and are probably used for movement. They have a soft, squishy head and tentacles, but they also have a single armored claw similar to that of a lobster from Earth. When an enemy creature enters a Squeept's territory, the Squeept will come at it with surprizing speed and repeadedly pinch and jab at the intruder until it leaves. A Squeept averages about one foot and a half in length, from the top of the head to the bottom of the claw. Catharsis *'''Mimicron - A shapeshifting creature that is never be seen...that is, unless you are trying to attack it. They are harmless when they blend in with the texture of anything, but when they attack, they can be deadly to very young humans. As long as they have seen a creature, they can morph into one. *'Spectron '- A blue, tall ghost that resembles a robot. It inhabits dark crystal caves, and it's eyes glow green when it is angry. It can also trap you in it's robot-like arm. It has a red ray gun it carries around. If you destroy one, it's aftershock effects may burn your skin. *'Corocube '- Only seen during the Catharsian winter, this rare cubic behemoth stands 20 feet tall. One touch from it could get you frostbite in 2 seconds. Over 80 deaths on Catharsis were because of this creature. Stevonia *'Motom-' Motoms are very small mechanical organiasms, with their length, width, and height each measuring less than 4 mm. They are, strangely, not artificial, and have been found on Stevonia even before colonization. Motom are powered by a solar cell on top, and mo ve by three vibrating legs. A fourth vibrating leg is used as a touch sensor. As researchers explain, a single Motom by itself is a physically simple individual. But many Motoms communicating with each other using infrared sensors and interacting with their environment can form a group that is capable of establishing swarm intelligen ce to generate more complex behavior, such as reproduction and solving more complicated problems. *'Flying Motom- '''Basically, a flying Motom is a Motom with wings, as the name states. Flying Motoms are slightly longer, and have a wingspan of 22 mm. The rest of the body and features are almost exactly the same as a Motom. Creatures Living In Space *'Necrowarper '- Small, black (and sometimes white) spherical creatures that have one purple eye. They float through space attacking anything they see. They can travel through black holes and survive. They speak any language, and are very smart, but you can not convice one to join your side of the war. Diameter approxamatly 2 inches, weight approxamatly 100 grams. *'Vuell '- Vuells are creatures that live in space, usually near asteroids, where they dig caves to make temporary homes. They will attack any living creature, including other Vuells. But what Vuells are most commonly known for, are for latching onto passing ships, and then digging holes in the hull. The Vuell would eventually breach the hull. The Vuell would then attack and actually eat the ship inhabitants, as it does after killing any creature it finds. Vuells have five mouthparts under their spherical body, head spines, two huge knife-sharp arms, and one large blue glowing eye, which gives them the ability to see in the dark. *'Zesian Dragon- ' Zesian Dragons are reptilians native to the Zesia asteriod belt with a body design similar to that of the seahorse on the planet Earth. Zesia n Dragons now live in asteriod belts throughout the galaxy, and are a danger to passing ships on any size. Zesian Dragons average about 30 feet long at adult size, and have the ability to spit fireballs at passing ships. When a ship comes near, they will hide behind a large asteroid until the ship is close enough. Then, they will spring out from behind the asteroid and wrap themselves around the ship, and continuously spew fireballs at the hull in the same area and stab at the hull randomly with their sharp tail until the ship is destroyed. They are known to then eat anything organic inside the ship they can find. *'Clawbat-''' Clawbats are types of bats with large eyes, a great sense of smell, and a three-fingered claw instead of feet. They live in large groups of thirty to forty in asteroid belts and each have a wingspan of about a foot. They use their claw to lift up food. Clawbats are omnivorus and will eat anything from fruit to meat, but usually eat meat, as not many plants grow in space. Clawbats will only attack if they are desperate or in danger and are usually just scavengers, but are quite powerful when they do attack. Tearing at a passing ship's hull with hundeds of sharp talons. There are also planetary versions of Clawbats called a Blood Clawbat, which have red eyes and talons and are completly carnivorus. *'Waver- '''Wavers are insectlike creatures that are typically independent creatures, and will not usually group together in packs to attack their intended prey, although the exception to this rule is against large, weake ned creatures. They are hunter-scavengers; they will generally scavenge off of existing corpses, but if the search for food becomes futile they will begin to hunt living organisms instead. Wavers live in space and the two parts of their shell can close up for protection and camoflage as a asteroid. When they are clsed up, they are invulnerable to all types of lazer, no matter how strong. the only way to destroy one is to blow it up with a powerful explosion. Their shells also block heat and scanning systems, so they appear as normal asteroids. Like most creatures that live in space, they usually live in asteroid belts. Other Creatures *'Spawn Spore- A Spawn Spore is a type of Mollusculoid that float in quicksand in dense rainforests. They are covered in thorns and are closly related to Puddle Spores. They can open up their shells to reveal their four red eyes and have a tentacle ending with an open green bud sprouting from the top of their head that reaches that just below the treetops, where animals that live in the treetops often cone ot find a branch to rest on. One might accidentally choose the Spawn Spore's tentacle. The bud would immediatly close up and the unfortunate creature would be slowly eaten by the Spawn Spore. *'Crystallite -' Crystallites are another species of Mollusculoid that float in the polar waters of planets, and are quite intelligent. The crystals growing on their heads help them blend in with icebergs. They have two small mouthparts on the bottom of their body, and capture microrganisms living in the icy water with a vaccumlike throat gland, and expell the acsess water through pores on their topside. Some of that acsess water will freeze onto them, slightly enlarging the crystal on their top. On the bottomside, they have two fins, slightly bigger than the mouthparts. these fins, as well as the mouthparts, are kept extremly sharp, sharpening them against large icebergs. the reason to sharpen their fins are to fend off natural predators, such as Graahg. Crystallites have four small black eyes, but mostly rely on sonar. *'Graahg -' Graahgs are very large fish, about twelve feet long, and look like a cross between a very large fish and an Earth creature called a Crocidile. Graahg are large preditory fish that live in cold water and eat smaller fish. They are the only known creature to match a Crysallite in a fight. *'Powamp -' Powamps were passive organisms which dwelt within the depths of Maridia on the planet Zebes where they would simply float around within the water, keeping themselves at a neutral buoyancy through unknown means. Their defense was similar to that of pufferfish in that should a potential threat come too close they would inflate their bodies many times its original size, likely inhaling water to do so as a pufferfish would. Despite their otherwise passive nature, however, they will fight back if they believed they are under attack, and can bite or otherwise cause injury straight through metal. However since their mouths have not been precisely identified, it is likely that they are filter feeders and it is the spikes within their body that cause this damage. *'Chyka -' Chyka begin life within an coccoon, which eventually hatches into a gargantuan larval stage, typically by the strands holding the coccoon in place decaying to the point of dropping the entire structure into the p oisonous waters which seems to facilitate hatching. These larvae are entirely aquatic by nature, and swim around eating whatever they come across. Because they evolve extremely rapidly into their imago state, they seem to require sustenance at a somewhat shocking rate, and to deal with this they have evolved a long tongue that can be used to ensnare prey on shores, although it is extremely unlikely that such a huge beast would avoid consuming organisms that swim around it in the local waters, as well. Once in the young Chykka's mouth, prey is covered by acidic globs of biomatter in order to quickly break the organism down for digestion. *'Fune -' Fune live on volcanic planets and live in holes that they burrow in walls. Fune start out as large armored beetlelike organisms about a foot long. During this time they would mate. They would then slowly evolve into fat eleven foot long gray plated worms and their eyes degenerate, and gain sharp teeth. They then become very sessile and do not move from their burrow. The only time they move is when they smell prey and stick their head out of their burrow. They stretch their head out as far as possible (about three feet) and attempt to bite and snag the prey in their jaws if they are near. If the prey is too far away, they are able to spit corrosive venom from the four glands on the sides of their mouth. If the prey is killed by the venom, the Fune would have to slowly crawl out of it's burrow on it's very small suction-like feet, retrive the dead prey and return to it's burrow. This process would take an average of two days. It is during this time that a Fune in most vulnerable, revealing it's unarmored rear end, which is in fa ct where all organs are kept, exept the heart. The organs taking up the rest of the body is mostly stomach and muscle. A female Fune would dig a lager burrow than a male's and remain in it's burrow for about one Earth year, laying eggs. A male Fune would remain in it's burrow for only two Earth months, and then die. *'Lumigek -' Lumigek are a species of small, transparent reptilianoids that bear a physical similarity to geckos. Like many other small creatures that inhabit the galaxy, Lumigek travel in swarms to give themselves a better chance at survival. Lumigek get their name from their quality of their skin, which glows pale green in the dark. *'Sandigger - '''The Sandigger is a desert predator native to the Agon Wastes on Aether. Sandiggers are blue armored brown worms that burrow beneath the sand and surface when the sense unusual movement on the surface. The most notable feature of the Sandigger is that its nervous system boasts two brains that work in perfect tandem. Each head controls their own half of the body and regulate the organs that their respective half possesses. However, only one head on either end of the body can be active at one time, but it is able to switch back and forth between each head, making it difficult for foes to surprise it. In combat, the Sandigger sprays highly-corrosive digestive fluids from its mouth, then makes a beeline for its target and snaps with its pincers. Its carapace is resistant against most attacks, its only weakpoint being the creature's two heads. *'Desageega - 'Desageegas are a species of thermophilic arthropoidic organisms indigenous to the regions of the rogue planet Zebes known as Norfair. Dessgeega show the uncanny ability to defy gravity. They simply foat in the air, and it is unknown how. They can also jump from and fall back to a ceiling. They are also covered in intensely strong exoskeletal plates and sharp slikes, making them even deadlier and more resilient creatures. *'Multivola - 'Multivola are creatures that live on volcanic planets and have an ability to resist all heat and cannot be damaged by and form of fire or lava. Multivola are about one foot across, and are constantly covered in flames as long as they are alive. They have the same strange ability to float in the air, like Desageega, but it is unknown that the two species are related. Only about three marins ago, a Multivola was captured, but it died before we could study it much. But, the dead body gave us a lot of information, still. Multivola seem have limbs, although they are not seen beneath the flames. They have six sharp toothlike appendages, each about an inch long. Their body resembles a human skull, without the botton jaw. But their teeth/limbs have a different arrangement. They (the teeth) are able to move independently, and are similar to pincers. They also have two organs that produce flames, and an organ near the top of their skull-like body that holds air, and the air is heated by the surrounding fire, and creates lift, similar to that of a hot air ballon. This is unlikely to be the same in the Desageega, so how it floats is still unknown. *'Baeng''- ''A Baeng is a mysterious organism. It grows as it gets shot, until finally it fires a charged blast at its focus before the bubble bursts, revealing the red core, its weak spot. It can also "possess" other creatures, but what exactly this entails is unclear. A Baeng normally is about six inches across.'' '' *'Beetom - '''Beetoms are a pesky, arthropoidic organism indigenous to the planet Zebes, and are about three feet long and extremly agressive. Their exoskeletal structure is powerful, and completely unharmed by ordinary lazer weaponry. It takes sudden detonations to crack their shells. Their undersides are apparently less armored, likely due to it being dragged along the ground in most cases. Beetoms are similar in shape to grasshoppers on Earth. *'Blogg''' - Bloggs are large, very agressive aquatic predators native to the planet Aether. As adults they utilize speed and agility to close in on their prey, battering their opponents wi th a ramming attack before using their three tooth-filled maws to finish the job. They also possess the ability to fire sonic blasts, which are possibly created by shattering bubbles with their armored jaws in a similar fashion to the pistol shrimp on the planet Earth; these blasts are known to disrupt the visors of some sapients. While their bodies are covered in a thick, damage-resistant hide, the insides of their mouths are not and are therefore generally considered their "weak spot". Infant Bloggs are known as Blogglings, and have yet to develop their three distinctive maws or the sonic blast ability, further leading to the theory that the two are connected. While smaller than their fully-mature members, they are still aggressive and will use a simple ramming attack to incapacitate potential prey. An interesting factoid about these young versions is that their hide is mostly yet not entirely fused together, and so while they have no official weak points, an area hit on one Bloggling that may outright injure it may be impervious on another. *'Cacatac -' Cacatac are a blend of both a plant and a mobile organism.' '''They are a group o f cactus-like mobile flora found living on desert and/or dry planets. Two species or subspecies appear to exist - one seen as green and another seen as red in color. They are covered in thorns that are so sharp that they can even pierce Chozo-class armor, and if touching a Cacatac and getting pricked wasn't bad enough, they seem to sense vibrations in both the ground and the air, and will fire their thorns as deadly projectiles at trespassing foes; these are fired in a "death bloss om", covering as much area around them as possible. They have a frighteningly fast regenerative ability when it comes to these weapons, and can (and will) regenerate them immediately after firing to prepare for another volley, although there is a short recuperation period between firings. It appears that they reproduce using some species of pollinator, as they produce flowers which would serve no other obvious purpose. *'Evir-''' Evirs are a extremly rarely-seen race of crustaceanoids that act similar to Moles from Earth. They originate from within the confines of Maridia underneath the surface of the planet Zebes. They are about tw o feet tall while standing upright. Evirs possess a culture of some sort, and are known to bury their dead. Evirs are so rarely seen that at one time they were thought to be extinct. No one is sure if they are sapient species, but some belive they are. There are two types of Evirs. Both have thick, spiked armor, and they often put moss on their shells for camoflage, and they both have a very powerful sense of smell, hearing, and sight. The first type of Evir, called a Green Evir, stays mostly above ground, and scouts for the rest of the pack, and their shells are greener in color, and their eyes are more adapted for sunlight. The other type of Evir, simply called an Evir, has a bit of a paler-colored shell, and has three fingers instead of two, and is therefore better equipped for digging, and has better night vision, but has a shorter range of vision, in terms of distance. *'Water Gawaf-' (To be completed tomorrow) *'Desert Gawaf- '(To be completed tomorrow) *'Undead Gawaf-' (To be completed tomorrow) *'Wallfire- '''A slug'-'like species that has two mouths, and can see in th e dark. The 'true' mouth is just a small spike-shaped drinking straw, similar to that of a butterfly from Earth. The Wallfire uses this to drink nectar from flowers. The second mouth is located on their back, and this is the more obvious mouth. This mouth looks like a beak and can spit fireballs. But, the fireball-producing sac only works if positioned at a specific angle, vertically . This is why this creature is called a Wallfire. Wallfires are extremly territorial and often make their homes in abandoned buildings and ruins. *'Rishi Eel- The Rishi Eel is a non-sapient, three-meters long predatory creature that swims in deep water, usually far away from any land. Rishi Eels are dreadful predators with ten red eyes (two large eyes, each surrounded by four smaller ones) a four-jawed mouth and strong body armor. Their blood is blue-colored, indicating the presence of hemocyanin. *'''Moto'- '''A Moto is a creature native to SR388 that have a mask-like structure with horns at the top covering their faces. Motos are exremly territorial. If it sees an intruder, it will charge at them at a very high speed. Attacking enough at its backside will be enough to make it run away, or sometime s kill it. Not to be confused with a Motom. (see above) *'Sandbat- 'Sandbats are small flying creatures native to the planet Aether. Sandbats are brown in colour, and often fly in groups to increase their potency and reduce casualties. In groups, they search for food, then devour it. Unable to locate any, they will cannibalize one another. In some places, these creatures will circle bridges and other platforms in large numbers, making people unable to cross, until Sandbat patrols arrive to put them in cages. *'Hiploop-''' http://images.wikia.com/zelda/images/9/95/Iron_Mask_%28Link%27s_Awakening%29.gif Hiploops are, sometimes referred to as Iron Masks, are small, inse ct-like/bird-like creatures with large iron masks shielding their heads. Their unprotected backsides are their weak points. They can be defeated if you can maneuver around them, and strike them from behind.